Hanna Sneijder
Lieutenant Hanna Sneijder (pronounced 's-N-EYE-der') was a Mobian cervine (white-tailed deer) UNSC Navy officer who served on the bridge crew of the [[UNSC Ontario|UNSC Ontario]]. She served under the command of Captain Gregers Ekdal whom she considered one of the best officers in the fleet. Sneijder was tasked to the communications station on the bridge and served in that position from 3238 to 3241, though she had already been a commissioned officer since graduating from the Royal Military Academy several years prior. Sneijder was one of the naval officers that had been selected to participate in the mission to travel to EUS-1840 to locate the means of stopping the Prisoner. Biography Sneijder was born on March 11th, 3211 in the village of Tattterdale, which at the time was located in the Great Wilderness almost fifty kilometers from the borders of the Kingdom of Acorn. Sneijder's mother fled the village at the beginning of the Great War, taking Hanna with her. Hanna's father was drafted into the Royal Army despite technically not being under the government's jurisdiction. Hanna's mother returned to the village following the end of the war in 3224 with Hanna being 13 years old at the time, but her father would die in the Battle of the Badlands to the West of the Kingdom. It was also due to the reconstruction efforts in the post-war kingdom that Tatterdale was incorporated into the greater kingdom. Sneijder wanted to join the Royal Military after coming of age, but was sternly dissuaded by her mother who thought it would be irresponsible to consider becoming part of the organization she had lost her husband to. However, Hanna signed on anyway and wanted to be part of the Astral division of the Navy, assigned to spacecraft to patrol the orbits of the planet as well as beyond in an attempt to secure Mobius from any potential Overlander return. Hanna graduated with full honors as an Ensign and was immediately stationed aboard the Kappazeta for several years before being transferred out to the long distance scout ship Ruthbee. This second assignment would take her as far out as the EUS-0 version of Saturn. On these long assignments, Hanna would serve as a communications officer who would occasionally pick up strange signals coming from Saturn's moons as well as the inside of the planet itself. After the arrival of the Indomitable in 3234, Sneijder realized that she had an opportunity to go farther than anything she could have ever imagined. It wasn't until around 3235 that she requested a transfer to the UNSC Navy. At this time there was significant paperwork involved in transferring military services, but to a foreign sovereign service. Regardless, Sneijder worked with the government to complete the transfer, and the UNSC was happy to accept her commission. She entered as Lieutenant Junior Grade Hanna Sneijder of the United Nations Space Command. Her first posting though was not glamorous. She was a communications officer aboard the Earth Orbital Defense Station Paris. ''Sneijder was not fond of her position as she wanted to be out and about among the stars, but the nights were amazing for her. Hanna had not seen cities as big as on Earth before, and when night fell, casting the command center into darkness, the spiderweb of city lights was dazzling. Occasionally she would head down to Paris on shore leaves, and would sometimes glare at the night sky, trying to find her station. She learned to speak French and developed a taste for wine. For two years, Sneijder worked aboard the ODS ''Paris. ''It was a comfortable position that allowed her to stay close to home, but it was fairly easy for her to feel like her potential was not being taken into consideration. She asked several times for reassignment to long range exploration, but these were refused until one day where Sneijder risked her life to save a crewmember who had been injured by station equipment. Sneijder had kept him alive despite very little medical training. The captain of the station was willing to grant her a transfer to the ''Dagger, a frigate tasked for long range exploration. Up until 3238, Sneijder served with pride aboard the Dagger, still remaining as a COMs officer. Her duty was enjoyable, though without significant developments. In 3239, Sneijder was assigned to the UNSC Ontario where she would be stationed until the current day. Aboard this vessel, Sneijder would be under the command of Gregers Ekdal, a man whom she respected greatly. Ekdal always had a friendly face and considered himself part of the crew and not above it. She served comfortably aboard the vessel doing her job without incident for some years In 3241, the crew of the Ontario were given a new assignment to explore a universe known as EUS-1840 and the crew of the newly formed task force proceeded without an idea of what danger awaited them. Upon entering EUS-1840, Sneijder was possessed by the daemon known as Xiaghreb of the Third House, an emissary of the Chaos God Tzeentch. What happened to Sneijder next was a highly traumatic experience. Hanna's very soul was shunted from her own body by Xiaghreb's presence. Now within the raw essence of the Warp, where Xiaghreb and his master originated from, Hanna was aimless for what felt like days. Scared and confused, she was found quickly by Tzeentch himself, who took her soul and presented it to his rival Chaos God, Nurgle. Tzeencth had promised Nurgle that he would show him the souls of those who had suddenly appeared. Hanna's naked soul was put before Nurgle in his domain. She was the first soul from another universe to gaze upon a Chaos God in its true form. Nurgle was so repulsive and so horrifying but whispered sweetly to her that her soul was beautiful and full of energy that he had never seen before. She heard screams of the suffering and saw beings whose flesh seemed to melt while they gave thanks to their god. Just as the Lord of Pestilence was about to trap her soul, Tzeencth ripped her away and placed her back within her body, saying that she was now part of the plan. Through all of this, Hanna's soul screamed in horror. She awoke back in her own body but could only shiver uncontrollably over what she saw. Sneijder was immediately relieved from duty. Hanna also learned that while she had been shunted, the demon inhabiting her body broke the arm of a security officer. Personality There was no question that Hanna Sneijder was considered a good naval officer. Her graduation from the Royal Academy showed she was willing to work hard to get what she wanted. However, she was considered somewhat weak-willed. She often thought of herself as a pushover who was not assertive. When told something, she rarely argued with it. Even if she was made fun of, which she often was when growing up, she never fought back. She considered herself a doormat. This self-depreciation was one of the reasons the Chaos Gods chose her as a conduit as a weak mind meant little in the way of mental defenses. Trivia * Hanna, like many long-eared Mobians, preferred to tuck her ears underneath her ship cap behind her. She is still able to hear well. * She was one of the first to have an encounter with a being from EUS-1840. List of Appearances * Heart of Chaos (First Appearance) Category:Character Category:Mobian Category:Military